Little brother
by harpylady21
Summary: Fillmore has a 4 year old little brother who has a huge crush on Ingrid...But i guess only one Fillmore boy can have this girl... Story about the fam of Fillmore and a cute 4 year old troublemaker. Or matchmaker...


IIiiiii´m bad at writing. And english. Not my mother-tongue but hey.

I love Fillmore and the more fanfictions about this tiny fandom the better.

soooo here goes little Mat Fillmore, i just thought Fillmore would be such a

cute big brother and Ingrid a good mum...i mean auntie. Whatever. Enjoy chapter one

Fillmore belongs to Disney and amazing Scott Gimple. Thanks for this show. I`D KILL FOR ANOTHER SEASON

* * *

Ingrid Third rang the bell to the Fillmore Residence. She shrugged a bit, it was cold winter in the lands of Minnesota and she really wanted to get inside the warm cozy house. It had started snowing a few minutes ago and she wasn´t dressed for a weather like this.

The girl heard some noises from inside, some barking, probably from teddy, Fillmore's dog. Some tiny footsteps came to the door and it opened. „Ingrid! Finally!" A small boy hugged her legs full of excitement. The young officer couldn´t help smiling and picked him up, earning a huge kiss on the cheek.

„I see you missed me Mattie" she teased and stepped in the hallway to close the door and leave the coldness behind. „Okay would you now let me take of my coat and shoes off?" she stroked the dark curly head of the 4 year old and let him down. „You get heavier every day sunshine"

The boy stretchered out his tongue. „You are just not as strong as my brother" „Oh young man run for your life!" Mattie giggled and ran away and Ingrid followed as soon as she put of her winter clothes. When she ran through the living room, she saw her best friend lying on the sofa and snacking cookies. So she decided to stop the game and tease her partner for his laziness.

„You know why Mattie is my favorite Fillmore family member? He always gives me a huge welcome while you didn´t even notice i entered your castle." The Lead grinned. „Sorry babe, next time you have to pick up two Fillmore boys on your arms." Ingrid laughed. He raised a cookie and she took it, slightly touching his warm hand. „Jeez Ing you are cold as a ice cube"

He pulled her down on the couch and the girl hold her breath because of the incredible way his skin touched hers. Her partner wrapped her in a blanket, even though she protested much. But not to much to stop him of course, the blanket smelled like him. Mattie ran over and looked at them angry. „No Neil! Stop making Sex with my future wife"

The two patrollers looked confused. Ingrid knew Mattie loved her and always told her he would marry her some day, but this kid knowing about sex? To make it all much worse, Mrs Fillmore stepped in with a angry gaze. Oh oh. Ingrid tried to bring as much space as possible between herself and Fillmore on the couch and blushed.

First the mother looked at the two patrollers and was relieved seeing them in clothes and separated from each other. Then she kneed down to Mattie. „Darling this word, sex, where do you know it from?" She threw an angry glare at her son. Fillmore looked pretty contritely. Mattie seemed nervous. „Neil was talking about this on the phone and and and i asked him about it and he told me that that is when you sleep with a girl and that's where babies come Ingrid closed her eyes so i though she was sleeping."

Fillmore looked deeply embarrassed. „Okay Mattie go upstairs to play" the boy nodded and left the living room, leaving the two patrollers back uncomfortable. „Cornelius! How on earth do you think it is appropriate to talk with your four year old brother about sex?" Fillmore sighed. „It was an accident mum and i did´t felt like lying. Kids these days know it fast anyways"

Mrs Fillmore bite her lip and looked at Ingrid. „I´m sorry darling that you got into this...and i´m sorry for my pervert son." She looked back to Fillmore. „I don´t even wanna know who you talked to. Just don´t use words like this when Mattie is around Cornelius." The woman went upstairs to search Mattie. The patrollers found themselves in a very awkward silence.

Finally Fillmore broke the ice. „So you have a husband? Why don´t you tell your lover stuff like this? I´m deeply hurt." Ingrid managed to chuckle. „Your mum will never allow me to sleep over ever again." Fillmore grinned his famous smile. „You can camp in the garden, away from all Fillmore boys who could possibly sleep in your bed and close their eyes"

Ingrid shook her head. „I know one thing for sure, when Mattie grows up he is gonna be EXACTLY like you." The lead ran his hand over his bold. „Man what a lucky guy. If you marry my brother, do i have to marry Ariana?" Ingrid turned around on the couch and started to punch her partner lightly. „You wish!"

They heard tiny steps going down the stairs. „Ingrid are you still here?" It was of course cute Mattie. The black haired girl smiled and opened her arms. Mattie ran into them and Ingrid hoisted him up in between them. Mattie looked sad. „I´m sorry that i shouted at you and made you feel bad Ing." His eyes began to water and the girl quickly hugged the little boy.

„Oh no Mattie don´t cry. It´s fine. I forgive you." but the young boy was already burring his face in her shoulder and breast. Fillmore mumbled „Lucky bastar..." and Ingrid glared at him because his pervert comment and his language in front of his brother. The boy grinned. „Ingrid do you still love me?" Mattie looked up and Ingrids heart almost broke because of cuteness.

"Mattie of course!" she huffed through his hair and kissed him on the cheek. Fillmore started to get a little jealous. He knows that shouldn´t be but...he couldn´t help it. So he played. „And Ingrid do you still love me too?" he asked with a cocky smile, knowing that Ingrid would do anything to make Mattie happy. The little boy looked at Ingrid. „Aaaa..." The girl blushed.

„Of course i do, you are like a brother for me." she said with a mischievous smile. Fillmore sighed. Well played. „Why don´t you kiss Neil too?" Oh he loved Mattie so much. „Yeah Ingrid why don´t you?" he replied grinning from ear to ear. Ingrid bit her lip. She had been close to Fillmore in many situations, hidden in tiny places where they could barely fit in, even slept in his bed next to him a few times but she had never kissed him, not even on the cheek.

She had kissed Mattie a few times but that was another story. Mattie was like her brother. Fillmore was more. His touch stunned her every time, she dreamed of him, wished something more would happen...he is behaving different since Middle School, Fillmore has become more flirty but he is with every girl.

The boy noticed her insecurity and choose to bring Ingrid out of this pressure. „Tickle fight!" He attacked Mattie and the young Fillmore busted out into quirks and laughter. Ingrid felt bad for making such a big thing about a little kiss on the cheek but...it was Fillmore.

* * *

Peace and Crackers

This story will go ooooooon


End file.
